Akb0048 Third Stage
by Starlitwater
Summary: Durning the last preformace in the second seaon, Kaito and Hikaru are transported to another dimension. They meet the membes of 0048 and Mamoru; a boy with a (not so) secret love life with one of the understudies. How will they get back to their planet? And why do Nagisa, Cheiri, and Yuka act all strange around them? Find out in Akb0048 Third Stage.
1. Lets Make The Wind Blow

**I don't own Akb0048. Enjoy!**

**Kaito: redhead with red eyes. He loves to joke around. He is very short for his age and will get angry if you mention his height.**

**Hikaru: dark blue hair and eyes, cold personality but can be nice sometimes. Very easy to make him blush.**

Chapter One

Kaito's Pov

I opened the door. There stood Hikaru. He pushed past me, "well of course you can come in." I said bluntly.

Hikaru just put his hand up and made his way to the living room. "Sick of all the fighting and yelling at my place, your house is quieter." He picked up the remote and turned it on.

"Yeah so you leave your house and nonstop fighting parents for a while to come here for quiet and you turn on the TV?" I asked him

He rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch.

"Go ahead," I muttered sarcastically, "make yourself comfortable." he shushed me.

"_Our reporters have traveled into space with astronauts. And this is what they see." _It went to a woman with a microphone. A sign that said live flashed in the corner of the screen.

"_This is a phenomenon that happens only- well actually it never happens as far as I know. Please take a look for yourself." _She gestured behind her.

My jaw dropped. There were girls. Not just that. They were girls with HEARTS in their HAIR and EYES. They also GLOWED while SINGING and DANCING on LITTLE FLYING PLATFORMS. Not to mention they look very, whats the word? Oh yeah its gorgous.

The crowd was yelling at them saying things like, "You dare come back now." and "Traitors." They were waving pointy sticks and chanting "leave." The girls faces looked pained as they pulled back. A few minutes after they left, others came out. There were nine in total but of course there were three main girls.

One had short pink hair with a ribbon in it and pink eyes, don't forget the hearts. Another had long blue hair in a ponytail with a braid down one side and blue eyes. The last had blonde hair in twin tails and yellow eyes.

They rode around on the flying platforms like a train and started to sing.

_Kaze no eki de matteru hizashi, sora wo wataru kumo no senro. Boku wa tokei wo CHIRARI nagamete, sotto shinkokyuu shitanda. _The words flowed beautifully off their lips as they danced in harmony. Their smiles seemed to light up the night.

Suddenly the reporter went up to one of the citizens. She asked them what was going on.

"These girls are Akb0048. They are rebels and they break the law. They used to be kind but then they betrayed us"

The reporter looked confused, "May I ask, how do they break the law? And how did they betray you?"

"Entertainment is banned on many planets. That's how. And when this planet was attacked they fled without us."

I smiled and told the TV "Sorry but those rebels are h-o-t hot." Hikaru looked at me as if to say _shut up dimwit. _

A little girl ran up, "that's not true! I saw Yuuko disappear trying to save Akibastar. The others were crying when they left, they even had to leave some of their friends as well. They wouldn't do that on their own if they didn't have orders."

Suddenly there was a bright light. They turned; the girls were glowing even more than the last people. _Niji no ressha ga jikoku toori ni yume ni mukatte shuppatsu suru yo kimi to issho ni tabidachitainda subete sutete yatte koi! _They made a rainbow arc with the flight thingies.

"They're still singing?" a voice asked, "What's with that?"

"Don't be fooled. They turned their backs on us."

The girls flew in closer. One with red hair spoke, "everyone please listen. We realize our temporary retreat from Akibastar may have caused a misunderstanding. Please forgive us!" they all bowed in apology. "But we want to protect our home, together…" she stopped as she and her friends stepped back. The crowd was still yelling.

The pink haired girl went forward. "Please, listen to us." Her voice was desperate. "We are not your enemies. We just want to sing, and show our love."

"_Show their love_, eh?" Hikaru said. He was eyeing the blue haired girl.

The pink haired girl continued forward. Some people threw stuff at her and she fell to the ground.

"Nagisa" the blue haired girl rushed forward and to her friend.

_So her names Nagisa_, I thought.

Her blue haired friend looked at the crowd and pulled out a microphone. A light saber thing shot out the end.

Nagisa grabbed her hand, "don't." they both got up. Nagisa walked forward, "You can hate us all you want." A bottle hit her in the face.

Her friends rushed forward calling her name.

"But," she looked up just "even if you hate us," a blob of light that seemed to whistle went in front of her and she started to glow. "Please, don't hate entertainment!" the crowed stopped chanting.

She spoke again, her voice soft, "Two things have always inspired us, they've always given us courage; entertainment, which has defined the ages throughout all history, and Akb0048. I don't want them to end with our generation." She fell to the ground.

The blue haired girl and blonde girl ran over. The blonde put her hand on Nagisa's forehead, "you're burning up!"

Nagisa stood up, "I've got to keep singing."

"But in your current state..." she trailed off

"Thanks Yuuka. But I want to sing right here, right now." Music started to play.

The blue haired girl turned to her, "words worthy of my rival. Come Nagisa, let's make the wind blow!"

Nagisa turned to her, "Cheiri." I looked at Hikaru; he was mouthing the girl's name. I smiled and turned back to the TV.

Yuuka smiled and got up, "_WOW WOW." _Her outfit changed to black.

Cheiri followed close behind. _"WOW WOW." _anotheroutfit change

Finally, Nagisa got up, _"WOW WOW OO~" _

They went into a formation. Then suddenly, Hikaru and I weren't in my living room. We were right next to the reporters.

**That's chapter one hope you liked it.**


	2. We Come From Earth

**I don't own Akb0048 or Akb48. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Hikaru's Pov

We stood next to the reporters but we weren't looking at them. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes of Cheiri. _Kono kawarihateta daichi no kuuhaku ni kotoba wo ushinatte tachitsukushite ita. _Cheiri and Nagisa moved out of the way at bullets passed them. Machines surged forward and explosions hung in the background. _Nani kara saki ni te wo tsukereba ii? Zetsubou no naka ni hikari wo sagasu. Dokoka ni kami ga iru nara. _

Suddenly a glowing portal looking thing appeared in the sky along with a new voice; _mou ichido atarashii sekai wo kono chi ni hirakasete kure! _

"Yuuko-san!" Nagisa cried.

A girl flew out of the portal. _Soredemo mirai e kaze wa fuite iru_. Cheiri joined in; _Hoho ni kanjiru. _Nagisa followed close behind; _inochi no ibuki. _They all flew to her as her outfit changed to match theirs._ Soredemo watashi wa tsuyoku ikite yuku saa tatta hitotsu RENGA wo tsumu koto kara hajimeyou ka?_

I turned to Hikaru who was gaping open mouthed. Then everything went black.

Mamoru's Pov

The boys FINALLY woke up. "Where are we" the redhead asked.

"W.O.T.A's base." I answered him, "I'm Mamoru. Who are?"

"I'm Kaito and grumpy over there is Hikaru." He pointed to his friend.

"Mamoru!" I hear a voice, "turn on the TV, someone hacked a satellite and is broadcasting Akb0048!" I snapped my fingers and it turned on. It showed Nagisa, Cheiri, Yuka, Orine, Mariko, Makoto, Sonata, Kanata, and Suzuko all preforming Shonichi. They sang beautifully and danced in harmony. _Yume wa ase no naka ni sukoshi zutsu saite iku hana sono doryoku kesshite uragiranai yume wa ase no naka ni me wo dashite zutto matteiru itsuka kitto negai kanau mad_

"so," I turned to the boys, "where are you guys from?"

"Earth" they replied in harmony.

"Earth?" I asked, "that's place was abandoned 48 years ago. You sure you're not pulling my leg or maybe got amnesia?" their jaws dropped.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll do a longer one next time. Have fun listening to Akb48!**


	3. A Strange Aura

**I don't own Akb0048 or Akb48. Ok so the girls be some people who will be successed and whoever successes them in the future will success whoever they have become (Acchan, Takamina, Mariko, etc.) as well. And whoever successes Cheiri will become the center nova. Nice twist huh? It will be easier to understand as you read. Enjoy! ~ Star**

Chapter Three

Yuka's Pov (one year later)

"One, two three four. Spin!" Yuuko shouted. She was directing our NO NAME group. It consisted of me (Yuka the 1st), Acchan the 14th/Nagisa the 1st, Cheiri the 1st, Orine the 1st, Sonata the 1st, Takamina the 6th/Kanata the 1st, Suzuko the 1st, Makoto the 1st, Mariko the 8th/ Mimori the 1st.

"Ok time for a break. Remember to rest up tonight we will be preforming on Lancaster tomorrow." And with that she left.

"Hai!" we all shouted back. _I'm finally going to see Mamoru again! _I thought.

"Hmm," Mariko slinked up to me with a grin on her face, "someone's a little joyful today. Is it me or do you glow with the radiance of love~?"

Nagisa spoke, "hoping to again see Mamoru are we Yuka?" The girls snickered.

I felt my face heat up, "Shut up!" the snickering increased.

"Who's Mamoru?" asked Kanata

"He's that boy who says he like Suzuko as an excuse to join W.O.T.A and protect Yuka." Cheiri explained

"Cheiri." I hissed through my teeth.

"Oh that's him." said Makoto, "I thought he was that old man the boy hangs with."

I thought I heard a crash but I passed it as Sonata; who started jumping up and down shouting, "Yuka's in love with Mamoru! Yuka's in love with Mamoru!"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH MAMORU!" I yelled at them, "AND I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT OLD FART EITHER!"

I threw my towel and it hit Suzuko in the face. As it slid to the floor we all started to laugh. Even Suzuko but she got a mouthful of towel; making us laugh even harder.

We all started to walk out and as we turned the corner Nagisa, Cheiri, and I slammed into somebody. "Sorry" I heard a voice say.

I looked up, "MAMORU?!"

Hikaru's Pov

Tsubasa-san assigned Hikaru, Mamoru, and me to the flying get. We walked to the practice room, after getting lost twice.

"Who's Mamoru?" we stopped in our tracks. We both looked at Mamoru in disbelief.

""He's that boy who says he like Suzuko as an excuse to join W.O.T.A and protect Yuka." We started to glare at him.

"Oh that's him? I thought he was that old man the boy hangs with."

We both jumped on Mamoru we were about to yell at him but stopped when we heard someone cry out, "Yuka's in love with Mamoru! Yuka's in love with Mamoru." We shot him ice dagger glares as we got off him and turned the corner. They probably wouldn't be happy to see Mamoru with a black eye. Suddenly we bumped into something. I looked down and saw Cheiri! _Don't blush, don't blush. _I kept telling myself. Yet I still felt heat rise to my face.

"MAMORU!?" I heard someone shout. Looking to my right I saw Yuka with a VERY surprised look on her face. She was standing in front of Mamoru.

"Where is he, where is he?!" Sonata screeched, jumping up and down.

"He's right in front of Yuka." said Nagisa, who had bumped into a now blushing Kaito.

"Eh!" everyone yelled. Mamoru had change. He got taller and his shoulders more brood.

"Anyways I'm going to bed bye!" Yuka said as she ran away.

"Yuka!" Nagisa and Cheiri ran after her.

(Next day on Lancaster)

The girls went out and started the concert with **Oogoe Diamond**. Next they went to **Beginner**, then **River**. After that there was **Aittakata**,** Pioneer**, **Niji no **r**esha**, **kaze wa fuite iru**, and they had just fineshed up **Yume wa nando mo umare kawaru **and were on **Kibou ni tsuite **at the moment.

They were glowing so bright it hurt to look. Not that it mattered to us. All we needed to do was defend them from DES. Still Kaito, Mamoru, and I were the closest to the girls. I was by the flying get, Kaito by the old mine entrence, and Mamoru was in a field east of the crowd.

They shone like starts. K_ibou ni tsuite boku wa katarou na mo naki shijin no you ni (you ni) atsuku (atsuku) kimi ga namida ni kureteiru nara nagusame yori mo yagate (yagate) shiramu (shiramu) sora wo katarou ka?_

"guys, there going for Cheiri, Nagisa and Yuka!" I heard someone say over the headset. Looking at the girls I noticed the attacks were focesed on them. They were weaveing about so much it was hard to keep track of where they were. Even missiles were heading towards them, though they cut them in two before they hit. Why- that's it!

"Guys," I said into my head sat, "look at their auras!" they were glowing so much I had to put a hand over my eyes. **(A/N ok so remember when Cheiri and Nagisa had that huge aura around them in the last episode. Well its like that but increaced tenfold and Yuka has it too.) **

They flew up to each other and made a three person circle. Their right hands meeting eachother in the air so they looked like a pyramid. Their Kirara's flew around them as a small ball of light formed in the space between their hands. Their smiles were so wide I din't expet what happened next. Their aura vanished, their eyes snapped shut, and the fell to the ground.

**Dun, Dun Dun. What will happen next. Also I'm trying to find a better name so comment one is you have an idea. All idea's are welcome as long as they are origianal and Akb0048 based. The top four will be put in a poll on my account page and canbe voted on when I find the four I like the most. Happy Sunday! ~Star**


End file.
